


One, Two, Three

by cailures



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cailures/pseuds/cailures
Summary: Faith makes a slightly different choice about using the Mayor's gift.





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> FOR #3

She knew Buffy'd be at Sunnydale U, but approaching her in public wasn't the vibe Faith was really going for. She waited till after Buffy and Joyce had their little perfect-family dinner, slipping into her house and hiding upstairs.

Then: "Grab whatever you need from your room, sweetheart," Joyce said. "I'll be back from the gallery in a few hours."

The front door closed. Someone walked up the stairs. Buffy's bedroom door swung open, and the Slayer herself stepped inside, eyes widening when she saw Faith waiting for her.

Faith had her arms around Buffy and her hand over Buffy's mouth before she could even start to scream. "Hey, Princess," she said, and slapped their hands together.

It was unreal. Literally - it didn't feel real. She opened her eyes to see herself lying all the way across the room, looking fucked-up and panicked.

And too skinny, too. Pathetic. Good thing that wasn't Faith's body anymore.

"Hey, B," she said. She nearly winced at the sound of Buffy's voice shaping her own words. "You don't look so good. Looks like some sociopath may've laid you up in the hospital for awhile."

"Faith. Don't - what did you -"

"What'd I do? What I wanted to do." Not technically true. But if she'd known -

She wanted her life back. She'd do what it took to get that.

"The Mayor can't be trusted, Faith. Whatever he promised you, it's not worth it. He's lying."

She couldn't help but laugh, then, hysteria bubbling up in her chest. "Are you serious? God, you are! I don't care about the Mayor." Another lie. "He left me this because he knew you'd fuck me over, fuck us both over. He cares about me."

"He _cared_ about ascending and becoming immortal and killing people!"

"Whatever," Faith said, and threw a punch.

Buffy's room was full of the evidence of the teen dream queen she'd been: stuffed animals, medals, posters on the wall. Faith threw her into every single one of them. She beat her on the head with a cheerleading trophy. She wrapped Buffy's stupid girly robe tie around her neck and squeezed.

For one beautiful moment, Buffy was bright red and choking, bucking frantically under Faith's thighs. But then she got a grip on Faith's hair and rolled them, punching and kicking and -

_Biting_ -

It felt like being slapped. Faith gasped in spite of herself, then moaned when she saw her own face flush with stupid, virginal shock. "C'mon, B, you really expect people not to react when you're on top of them like this? I know you and Angel bumped uglies, why do you act so -"

Buffy kissed her. Faith's first thought was, huh, maybe it's my body that makes me do stupid shit. Then her thoughts were blown away by the new knowledge that Buffy's body loved having its hair pulled, that she loved the feeling, that Buffy's teeth on her neck made her embarrassingly wet in no time at all.

"Do you get like this every time you fight someone? Fuck, Buffy, tell me you've loosened up since last year, I feel - you feel -"

"Whatever you're feeling isn't me. I'm me, even if I'm stuck like this."

It was kind of crazy to look up at her own face with a familiar, Buffy Summers patented Better-Than-Thou sneer on it. "Whatever. Are you gonna fuck me or what?"

For a second she thought she'd broken the moment, that Buffy was going to tell her no and maybe slap her for good measure. She was seriously considering apologizing when Buffy made a furious noise and leaned in, biting Faith's - Buffy's - whatever, whoever's lips, they were kissing and Faith's heart was pounding and she was pathetically desperate for it.

"I hate you," Buffy breathed. It was nothing Faith hadn't heard from her own mouth before. "You think you can take my life? My body? You think -" Her diatribe broke on a gasp. Faith grinned and pinched her nipples again, the thin material of her shirt doing nothing to stop what Faith knew for a fact were life-wreckingly good sensations from traveling through her. 

"See, I know what your new body likes. It's been awhile, but not that long." She tugged at Buffy's shirt, then ripped it off when Buffy didn't cooperate. "What do you want, B? Want me to fuck you? You're so fucking desperate for it, I bet you'd do anything to get me to eat you out, huh?"

"Shut up," Buffy snapped, and drove her hips down against Faith, pulling off the two shirts and good-girl bra Faith had been mentally laughing at for the last two hours.

"No wonder you're so uptight," Faith said when Buffy's attempts to return the favor fell flat. "I can barely feel anything."

Buffy's expression contorted in fury and she pinched Faith viciously, raking her nails down Faith's neck. Oh, fuck, they caught a tiny scar there - it must've been from Angel, that kinky bitch - and it lit up Faith's nerves, made her feel soft and pliant and needy.

That wasn't Buffy's body. She couldn't lie to herself just now. That was just how she'd always felt when she and Buffy fought.

"Fuck me," she said. "C'mon." She spread her legs. "I'm so fucking wet I'm practically soaked, B, you know how good it feels. _Fuck me._"

"You don't get to steal my body and then demand -"

Faith caught Buffy's eyes and lobbed her last grenade. "Please."

Buffy's breath caught. Her nostrils flared. She looked so fucking Buffy just then, in Faith's own body, that Faith wondered how the Mayor had ever thought this whole body-switching thing would work.

Not that she wanted to think of the Mayor right now, with Buffy doing as she asked, stripping them both naked and plunging two fingers into Faith with no warning whatsoever.

"Oh, God. Oh, fuck." She knew exactly where to touch, which Faith - wouldn't have expected, given everything she knew about Buffy. "Did you do the full girls gone wild, college lesbian thing, or -"

"I thought about it," Buffy said. Her voice was still tight, furious. "A lot. You wanted me to, I know you did."

"Of course." _We're just good friends._ "Want, take -"

She expected to get slapped; she didn't expect Buffy to grab her hair again, force her head at an angle, kiss her so viciously she drew blood. "Have," Buffy said, and curled her fingers.

Faith's wail almost brought the walls down.

"Please, B, just -"

Buffy's hand slowed. "Oh, wait, I just remembered you're the fucking psycho who cursed me into a felon's body. Why should I give you anything?"

"Because you want to," Faith said, and arched her back.

It was so surreal, staring up at her own pissed-off face, feeling her own fingers - larger than Buffy's, probably weaker after the whole long-term-coma thing - inside herself. Buffy's body was desperate for penetration like Faith had never been. It liked it rough, too; she rubbed her clit hard and fast, pinched her nipples viciously, and bore down on too many fingers, feeling the stretch turn into a burn. Buffy watched it all impassively, until Faith started gasping and clenching, about to come.

Then she pulled her hand out, sat back on her heels, and said, "Nuh-uh. Not yet."

"God fucking damn it!" Faith said, catching her hand and trying to force it back.

Buffy twisted her grip, hand like a vice on Faith's wrist. "Get me off and then we'll talk about it. I think you owe me at least that much, don't you?"

"You stabbed me in the stomach!"

"You deserved it."

And there, right there, was the Buffy Summers face Faith saw most in her dreams. The fact that it was on Faith's own features didn't matter. Buffy looked implacable, cruel, stuck-up, and pissed off. And Faith wanted her. She didn't know how to do anything else.

"Come up here, then," she said, mouth going dry.

For a second, Buffy looked shocked. Faith was ready to mock her for it, but then she was tilting Faith's head back and settling, thighs on either side of Faith's head.

God, she really had lost muscle tone. Fucking coma.

"Well?" Buffy said. She almost sounded commanding, but her voice shook on the last syllable. It was that edge of vulnerability that made Faith confident enough to arch her back, dragging her fingernails down Buffy's back as she licked her.

She had a natural advantage here; she knew exactly what she liked. Still, it was shocking to see how quickly Buffy got off on it. She was already so wet that Faith's face was messy before she'd even gotten to Buffy's clit. When she pressed her tongue against it, sucked it into her mouth, Buffy shouted - almost _screamed_, a guttural noise that sent arousal crashing through Faith. She could barely breathe; by all rights she should've felt trapped. But as she fucked Buffy with her tongue, as she pressed little half-moon bruises into Buffy's thighs, all she felt was satisfied. Down to her toes.

Buffy screamed and sobbed and said, "Faith, please, oh God, Faith, I swear if you don't I'll -" and then she came, her back shaking, grinding down against Faith's face. Faith rode it out as best she could at first, but then Buffy just _kept going_, crashing waves of need. Fuck, it was so good, she couldn't stop herself from reaching down and rubbing frantically, desperate to get off, so close and yet not enough. Buffy's stupid fucking body was shy, apparently, didn't want to give Faith what she was looking for - so Faith put her head to the side and said, "Hey, B, slap me."

And when Buffy did, she pressed two fingers down hard on her clit and came, shaking, clenching against emptiness. 

For a second she thought she'd passed out. She was dizzy, everything ached - her thighs were trembling, how had that happened? But then she groaned, and got her answer: it was her groan. Not Buffy's.

Fuck. She opened her eyes to see herself sitting astride Buffy's face, and even that visual sent another shiver of need through her. If she touched herself just now, she might get off again. No, she definitely would.

"Get off of me," Buffy said coldly, "or I'll make you get off."

Right. Fuck. God fucking damn it. "B -"

"You really think I forgot." Cold, cold, cruel and cold, everything Faith had spent months having nightmares about. "Get the hell out of my house." She shoved Faith off, sent her flying. "If I see you here again -"

"What? You'll fist me?"

"Get _out_!"

She was a felon. She had to go to ground. She was also naked, and it took a ridiculous amount of time to find her clothes, with Buffy watching her furiously all the while. When she finally got dressed, she took the stairs down two at a time, stopping only when she saw Joyce in the kitchen, looking horrified.

She knew what she looked like, how obvious it was what they'd been doing. She grinned, highlighting her smeared lipstick and fucked-up hair. "Hey, Joyce, it's never too late to join PFLAG."

"You - I'm calling the police." She reached for the phone, never taking her eyes off Faith.

That was her signal. Faith took off at a run.

Her legs felt like Jello. She'd fucked up her last gift from the Mayor. But damned if it didn't feel like something had just changed.


End file.
